


The Other One

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [117]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Other One

Tony’s fingers were laced with yours as you sat in the waiting room, his leg bouncing.

“It’ll be fine, babe.” You tried to assure him. “They’re yours. They’re stubborn, and strong.”

He just nodded, eyeing the door until the nurse finally walked out. “Stark.” She looked towards the two of you. “This way.”

Tony all but tugged you to the back, eyeing all the equipment as you went to sit. His hand never left yours as you got comfortable.

“So, just a check up?” The nurse asked.

“Just want to make sure the little one is growing okay.” He gave her a soft smile.

She smiled back and nodded. “We can do that.” She had a kind voice, which helped considerably.

You got situated on the table and smiled at her as she began getting things ready. Your eyes went towards Tony. You could tell he was trying to hide his nerves so you kissed his hand. “They’re fine.”

He gave you a small smile and turned to the nurse and screen. He would feel so much better after seeing his newest baby on there. His complete focus was on the monster and he began chewing on the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t remember feeling this with Talia.

“Have you been feeling any different, dear?” The nurse asked you.

You shrugged. “Not too much. More tired, that’s about it. Maybe more worried, but that’s because we tend to have bad luck after a lot of good.”

“Should she be feeling any different?” Tony asked. “Would that be a bad thing?”

She squinted at the screen. “Ah, there’s the other one!” 

Your eyes went wide. “OTHER ONE?!”

“Mhmm.” She nodded. “Your readings were a bit off so I thought I’d check to see if this one was hiding their sibling.” She smiled, looking over at your shocked faces. “Do either of you have twins in your families?” She asked, making you both shake your head.

Tony was pale and starting to sweat a bit. “You’re sure?” He asked, his voice barely audible.

“I’m sure, Mr. Stark. You have two little ones in there.” She pointed them both out. “Wanna know the sexes?”

You were freaking out slightly less than Tony. While the two of you had wanted to wait to find out, now that there was two you felt better planning could happen with knowing what they were. “Tony? I’m okay with it if you are?” All he could do was slowly nod. “Yes, please.” You told her, looking over.

The nurse gave you a smile and went to move the wand around. “Okay…” She squinted again even though she didn’t need to. “So this ones a little boy.” She grinned. “And let’s see who he’s been hiding.”

Tony was so close to having major anxiety, that he didn’t even react. His eyes were on the screen, but he was focused on not freaking you out.

“And he’s been, well, looks like he’s been hiding his sister.” She told the pair of you.

“How am I not bigger? I’m like 16 weeks, I thought?” You furrowed your brows.

“She’s very small.” The nurse explained. “We will need to double your vitamins.” She nodded. “And we can re-measure to make sure you’re on the same timeline.” She assured. “Would you feel more comfortable with less time between appointments?”

You looked at Tony worredly. “I think right now I need to get him some fresh air…” You were worried this would send him into a downward spiral of anxiety.

She nodded, loving to clean you up quickly. “Here you go.” She helped you stand.

“Thanks.” You smiled, moving to get your husband. “Come on, let’s go.”

He just blinked, standing as he rubbed his palms on his shirt. However, much to your horror, he didn’t stay standing. “Sir?” The tech rushed to his side as you panicked.

Tony groaned, everything feeling heavy to him. He tapped something on his watch before his eyes shut.

* * *

You watched as medical staff rushed in, feeling an ache in your chest. Pulling out your phone, you called Nat.

“Everything okay, sweetie?” She instantly asked, knowing you wouldn’t have called so soon if nothing was wrong.

“It’s Tony.” You breathed. “He…he just passed out after the ultrasound.”

“What happened? Are you okay? The baby? Him?” She asked questions quickly, talking to someone after.

“W-we’re having twins. A boy and a girl. He looked pale, and panicked.” You were crying. “He stood up when I went to bring him out for air. Down he went.”

“Shit. Apparently he sent a signal to JARVIS, Bruce is working on his signals now.” She sighed. “A couple of us can head over?”

You sniffed. “Please?” You didn’t think you could be alone.

“Yeah, I’ll grab one of the guys.” She promised. “Congratulations.” She said softly. “If anyone can handle twins, it’s you.”

* * *

After you’d hung up with Nat, you followed them up to where they were taking Tony. Once you had his room, you texted her where you were. You rubbed your face as a fresh wave of tears coated your cheeks. You never thought Tony would collapse at the mention of another kid, but it was taking you back to when you first found out you were pregnant with Heimdall. It was your turn to start panicking, your breathing picking up. You shut your eyes, begging yourself to calm down for the sake of the babies. Sitting in a chair, you tried to tell yourself that he would be just fine.

You watched the doorway as you opened your eyes, hoping Nat would get here soon. You needed your best friend, and basically sister, to remind you that he would wake up, and be cracking jokes in no time. You wiped at your face, eventually hearing footsteps. When you finally saw Nat, you got up and rushed to hug her. “This is a-awful!” You sniffed.

She squeezed you as you cried, a large hand rubbing at your back also. When you glanced over, you saw Bucky. “I’m here, doll.”

“He’ll be okay.” Nat said after. “He probably just freaked out his swimmers worked so well.” She tried to lighten the mood. “After all, at least there weren’t 4?”

Bucky shuddered. “I’d cry for you.” He told you honestly. “I think we all would.”

“I’m more worried about Tony.” You sniffled. “I was shocked, yeah, but he just collapsed!” Your eyes went to him. “What if his reactor is having problems?”

Nat shook her head. “No, he keeps that thing top notch.” She however glanced at Bucky worriedly. “It was probably pure shock, that’s all.”

“Then he should be awake soon.” You hiccupped. “He has to.” You nodded.

“He will.” Bucky helped you sit down as Nat got you some water. “Clint and Steve are gonna take care of the kids while we’re here. Bruce is keeping in contact with Tony’s doctors.”

You nodded numbly, leaning into him as you sniffled. “I knew something was going to happen.”

He looked down at you. “What do you mean?”

“This pregnancy just felt different. I either thought I wouldn’t be able to get pregnant or that it wouldn’t last.” You admitted. “I opened up to him about it yesterday. I hadn’t before because I didn’t want something like this to happen. He insisted on the appointment this morning because of it.”

“It was for the best, doll, right? To make sure you’re getting enough vitamins and all that?” He tried to remember back to the boys. “Everyone in the Tower is super happy.” He assured. “They’ll be fine, Tony will be fine, and the Tower will get louder in a few months.”

“If this didn’t give him a heart attack.” You looked at your husband.

Nat crouched by you, handing you the water. “He’s gone through so much crap, that this will be cake walk.” She assured you. “He was probably worried about having two boys like him.” She tried to joke.

You nodded. “Maybe. It’s one of each.” You sipped at the water, your hand shaking.

“Yeah, you told me. Maybe he didn’t hear that? Who knows when he zoned out?” Nat rubbed your arm. “Why don’t you start thinking of name ideas for when he wakes up?”

You nodded, swallowing thickly as you glanced down. How could you focus on that, when your mind was with your husband? Bucky rubbed your back, hoping Tony would stir as he stared at him.

* * *

It was nearing dinner time when Steve called Bucky, asking for one of them to come back to help with the meal, and bedtime. “Uh, who do you prefer?” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, watching you.

Steve sighed, unsure. “How about you come, I know sometimes just being with Nat helps.” He suggested.

“Okay, I’ll be there in twenty.” Bucky nodded to himself. “Make a plate for me to bring them after?”

“Yeah, of course. Love you.”

“Bye, daddy!” Andy’s voice could be heard in the back.

Bucky grinned. “Bye, Andy.” He chuckled lightly before hanging up. Looking towards you, he sighed. “I’m needed back at the tower to help wrangle the small zoo.” He said teasingly. “I’ll be coming back with food after bedtime, though.”

You shook your head. “Visiting hours are over soon.”

“They’re not going to say no to us.” Nat rubbed your leg. “Not with who their patient is.” She assured you. “We’ll go in shifts, how’s that?” She suggested. “We’ll stay over tonight, then you can head home in the morning to see the kids.”

You felt sick at the idea that Tony would stay out that long and just nodded. You knew that your kids would need you, and instantly your mind went back to when he was knocked out for 3 weeks. The thought made you shut your eyes tightly and swallow down the awful taste that made its way to your mouth. You couldn’t handle going through that again.

Bucky kissed your forehead before reluctantly leaving you. Nat held your hand tightly, hoping Tony would come to asap.

* * *

By the time that Bucky returned, you were lying in bed with Tony, barely resting. He gave you a soft look before walking over and handing you some juice. “In good news, Bruce said his vitals look really good.”

“Yeah?” You seemed to brighten at that. “That gives me a bit of hope.” You glanced at Tony, pecking his cheek.

Bucky smiled and nodded. “Also…” He pulled out his phone and showed you a pic that all the kids posed for.

Seeing that, you smiled happily. “We all have good kids.”

“That we do.” He smiled back and went to sit by Nat. “Heimdall told Bruce that if he needed an assistant, he would do it. Then Ben offered to help, too.”

“Awe.” You could picture that. “Do you think Heimdall remembers last time Tony was out?”

Bucky winced, nodding. “Vaguely.” He sighed. “He mentioned it in passing.”

You matched his wince and nodded sadly. “I figured.” You had been hoping that he had been young enough not to remember.

“He’s strong. Ben, too.” He said gently. “Ben is sleeping in Heimdall’s room tonight.”

“Their bond is so strong.” You ran a hand through Tony’s hair. “I hope that never changes.” You gasped when Tony groaned, and sat up, hopeful. “Tony?” You gently tugged at his hair. “Babe?” You breathed.

He groaned again. “Need a drink.”

Nat jumped out of her seat and grabbed a straw from the side table before she handed it to you. You helped him get a sip and tried to control your breathing. “I’ll get a nurse.” Bucky said before darting out of the room.

“There you go.” Your voice shook. When he was done drinking, you handed it back to Nat and brushed some hair from his face. “Better?” You said softly.

He made a noise and leaned into you, hand reaching for yours. Instantly, you took his hand, kissing it. “Sweetheart.”


End file.
